Instinct Paternel
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Basil et Dawson sont associers. Même si Dawson ne sait presque rien du jeune détective, cela ne l'empêche pas d'aimer le détective... comme un fils!


_**Les personnages appartiennent à Eve Titus et à Disney! cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec celle que j'écrit!**__**Ce soir-là, Dawson se réveille en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Et quel cauchemar! **_

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Basil et Dawson étaient devenu associer. Ils avait déjà résolu trois affaires différentes depuis l'affaire Flaversham: le vol d'une bague en émeraude, la disparition d'un enfant et l'incendie étrange d'une maison dans le quartier ouest de Londres. Ces trois affaires avaient rapprochés Dawson et Basil mais, même si Basil savait beaucoup de chose sur Dawson, lui ne savait presque rien sur Basil sauf qu'il est un très grand détective. Seulement, cela ne l'empêche pas d'aimer le détective... comme un fils!

* * *

_**Il était prisonnier de Ratigan qui avait survécut à sa chute de Big Ben, il voyait Basil qui venait le détacher et, alors qu'ils allaient s'enfuir, Ratigan avait surgit et tiré dans le dos de Basil. Le détective était tombé au sol, Dawson avait tenté de le sauver mais Basil agonisait, tremblait, crachait du sang, ses yeux devenaient vitreux et, petit à petit, il mourrait. Et finalement, il était tombé immobile dans les bras de Dawson, les yeux grand ouverts, la tête pendante et sans vie avec du sang qui coulait de sa bouche. **_

_**Chassant ces horribles images de sa tête, Dawson se lève et sort doucement de sa chambre. **_

_**Il était dans les environs de 3heures du matin. À cette heure, tout le monde, même Basil qui travaillait souvent très tard lorsqu'il avait une enquête en cours, dormait. Le vieux docteur se dirige discrètement vers la chambre de son ami et y entre. Malgré l'obscurité, Dawson sait que Basil est là. Il entend la respiration calme et profonde qu'a le détective lorsqu'il est endormi. Lorsque les yeux de Dawson se sont habitués à l'obscurité, il voit Basil. Le détective dort paisiblement, éloigné de tout les problèmes, cas et enquêtes qu'il a tout les jours dès qu'il se réveille. **_

**_Dawson s'approche de lui et le regarde. Basil est si jeune et pourtant déjà si connut. En souriant, Dawson se met à penser que s'il avait eu un fils, il aurait à peu prêt l'âge de Basil. Il pourrait être le père du détective. Sans s'en rendre compte, Dawson se met à caresser les cheveux de Basil. Celui-ci dort si profondément qu'il ne sent pas la main de Dawson qui joue avec ses cheveux. Le vieux docteur ne peux s'empêcher de sourire. Basil ressemblait à un petit enfant lorsqu'il dormait. Il était calme, serein et innocent._**

**_

* * *

_**

Dawson reste là, à regarder son ami jusqu'à ce que l'horloge le ramène à la réalité. Il était 4heures! Cela faisait une heure que Dawson caressait et admirait son fantastique ami détective comme s'il avait seulement 7ans. Afin que Basil ne le voit pas en se réveillant, Dawson décide de retourner dormir. Avant, sans que rien ne puisse l'empêcher de le faire, il se penche et embrasse Basil sur le front comme s'il était encore un enfant. Le jeune homme se met à froncer les sourcils et dit sans se réveiller:

_**« S'il vous plaît, Dawson! Laissez-moi dormir... » **_

_**Un peu étonné, le médecin s'exécute. Il se retourne et s'apprête à quitter la chambre lorsque: **_

_**« Dawson... pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi...? » **_

_**Dawson se retourne vers Basil. Il semble dormir encore mais... il lui a posé une question. Doucement, ses grands yeux vert s'ouvrent. **_

_**« Je ne voulais pas vous réveillé! s'excuse Dawson.**_

_**-Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi...? » redemande Basil d'une voix endormie.**_

_**Dawson trouve la question idiote. Mais vu que Basil est réveillé, autant discuter. Il se rapproche de Basil et assied sur le lit de son ami. Le détective le regarde avec des yeux endormis. **_

_**« Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi, Dawson...? demande une nouvelle fois Basil.**_

_**-Parce que je vous aime bien, Basil! Vous êtes mon ami!**_

_**-Mais... je vous connait à peine...**_

_**-Mais je vous fait confiance! Vous êtes quelqu'un d'honnête! C'est suffisant pour moi! **_

_**-Pourtant... mon propre père n'est jamais venu me voir lorsque je dormais. Il n'ait jamais venu jouer avec mes cheveux, m'embrasser sur le front... rien. Il ne s'est jamais soucier de moi. J'étais le petit dernier... l'ignoré... Pourquoi est-ce différent avec vous alors que vous n'êtes pas mon père? »**_

_**Dawson fut choqué! Cela expliquait l'humeur de Basil avec Olivia lorsqu'elle lui avait demander de retrouver son père. Basil n'a jamais été aimé par le sien et, pour lui, tout les pères sont les mêmes! Des hommes qui ne se soucient pas de leurs enfants. Surtout les plus jeunes. Après être resté silencieux quelques instants, Dawson déclare:**_

_**« Parce que... je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants! Mais j'ai toujours voulut en avoir! Mais à mon âge, il est évident que cela est impossible. C'est pour ça. J'ai beaucoup d'amour à donner! C'est pour ça que je suis devenu médecin.**_

_**-Mais ce n'est une raison! Vous me connaissez à peine... vous ne savez rien de moi...**_

_**-J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurais voulut qu'il soit comme vous Basil. J'aurais adoré être votre père. » répond tranquillement Dawson.**_

_**Basil le regarde d'un air endormi et étonné. Un sourire amical éclaire son visage fatigué. Il se jette dans les bras de Dawson et déclare: **_

_**« J'aurais adoré être votre fils, Dawson... »**_

**_Le vieux docteur le sert dans ses bras comme si c'était son garçon. Soudain, il remarque que Basil s'est rendormit. Doucement, Dawson l'allonge dans son lit et le couvre de sa couverture. Comme un père le ferait à son fils, il embrasse Basil sur le front avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Ce détective ne cessera jamais de l'étonner!_** **_Le lendemain, Dawson se réveille avec une étrange question qui lui trotte dans la tête. Il est resté éveillé jusqu'à 5heures du matin, perturbé par cette question. Basil l'avait vraiment bouleversé hier soir lorsqu'il lui a dit que son père ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui. Dawson sait qu'un enfant a généralement besoin de l'amour de ses deux parents. S'il en manque un, l'enfant a souvent de gros troubles de comportement. Hors, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Basil. Devant l'ignorance que son père lui portait, il s'est enfermé dans une sorte de bulle invisible où l'amour paternel n'existe pas! Un père aimant et choyant ses enfants... pour lui, ce n'est qu'un beau rêve! S'il est devenu détective, c'est parce qu'il recherchait la reconnaissance et l'amour des gens pour pouvoir combler son manque d'amour paternel. Lorsque Olivia est venue lui demander de retrouver son père, les horribles douleurs du passé que provoquent l'absence d'un père sont réapparu dans l'esprit de Basil. Cela explique son étrange comportement pendant l'enquête lorsque Olivia parlait de son père._**

* * *

_**Tout en sirotant tranquillement une tasse de thé, assis dans son fauteuil, Dawson réfléchit. Basil n'a jamais eu d'amour venant d'un père et Dawson n'a jamais pût donner d'amour à un enfant. Il réfléchit à la manière de résoudre les deux problèmes mais il a un horrible doute. Voilà Mme Judson qui profite du sommeil de Basil pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans le bazar que le détective a sur son bureau. Étrangement, il arrive toujours a se retrouver dans son fouillis. Profitant de l'occasion, Dawson demande: **_

_**« Mme Judson! Où vivent les parents de Basil? »**_

_**Mme Judson se fige et commence à pâlir. Elle se retourne vers Dawson, les yeux remplit de larmes.**_

_**« Il ne vous l'a pas dit?**_

_**-Dit quoi?**_

_**-Mr Basil est orphelin depuis ses 14ans! » répond-t-elle.**_

_**Dawson se fige et commence à regretter sa question. Mme Judson essaye une larme avec son tablier.**_

_**« Qu'est-il arrivé? demande Dawson.**_

_**-Oh, c'est horrible! Le père de Mr Basil a été tué, dévoré par un chat bien plus malin que le chat de gouttière classique. Et sa mère, en voulant sauver son époux, s'est faites écraser par un fiacre. Mr Basil ne s'en ait jamais remit!**_

_**-Comment le savez-vous?**_

_**-J'étais leur femme de ménage et je surveillais Basil quand Mr et Mme étaient absents. Basil a vu leur mort abominable sans rien pouvoir faire! Il a juré que personne ne revivrait cela! C'est pour cette raison qu'il est devenu un détective! Après l'accident, j'ai élever Basil comme mon fils... mais je n'ai jamais put l'adopter! Je n'étais pas assez riche pour pouvoir demander à adopter Mr Basil.**_

_**-Quel âge a-t-il?**_

_**-19ans! L'année prochaine, il sera majeur! Le pauvre a toujours souhaiter avoir une nouvelle famille mais personne n'a jamais voulut de lui. » répond Mme Judson. **_

_**Elle éclate alors en sanglots et s'enferme dans la cuisine. Dawson se met à réfléchir... puis il se lève, attrape son manteau et sort en criant: **_

**_« Je reviens tout de suite, Mme Judson! » La brave femme a juste le temps de voir Dawson fermer la porte et s'éloigner dans la rue._**

**_

* * *

_**

Lorsque Basil se lève enfin, il est 11H00. Étrangement, lorsqu'il arrive dans le salon, Dawson est absent. Comme il est encore un peu endormi, Basil ne remarque pas ce détail. Lorsqu'il arrive dans la cuisine, il voit Mme Judson en larmes.

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? demande-t-il, inquiet.**_

_**-Rien! Rien, Mr Basil! Ce sont juste des mauvais souvenirs.**_

_**-Rien de grave, j'espère!**_

_**-Non, rien! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas important!**_

_**-Mais... où est Dawson?**_

_**-Il s'est absenté. J'ignore pourquoi. » répond Mme Judson.**_

_**Au même moment, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Mme Judson essuie ses larmes et va ouvrir. C'est Dawson! Tout souriant, il a l'air heureux.**_

_**« Dawson! Où étiez-vous? interroge Basil.**_

_**-Je suis allé régler une affaire. Une affaire personnelle! Qui me concerne... et qui vous concerne également, Basil!**_

_**-Moi? Pourquoi cela?**_

_**-J'ai appris que vous aviez encore 19ans, et que vous étiez orphelin! Alors, j'ai pris la peine de faire quelque chose pour vous! » déclare Dawson en sortant un papier de sa poche.**_

_**Basil, étonné, saisit le papier et le lit. À la fin de la première lecture, ses yeux deviennent aussi gros que des soucoupes. Il lit et relit ce papier si important. Des larmes de joie lui montent aux yeux. Une d'elles coule lentement sur sa joue.**_

_**« Que se passe-t-il? demande Mme Judson.**_

_**-C'est... c'est une demande adoption... le docteur Dawson m'a... il m'a... il m'a adopté! » répond Basil, le souffle court et les larmes coulant sur ses joues.**_

_**Mme Judson le regarde étonnée puis sourie au Dr Dawson. Basil n'arrête pas de relire et relire cette note qu'il avait tant souhaiter lire depuis qu'il est orphelin. **_

_**« Désormais, Basil, vous êtes mon fils! Vous êtes Basil de Baker Street mais vous êtes également Basil Dawson! » déclare le vieux docteur.**_

_**Aussitôt, Basil se jette au cou de Dawson et le sert en pleurant. Ce sont des larmes de joie! Il sert le vieux médecin tellement fort que ce dernier manque étouffer. Basil est tellement heureux qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire. Finalement, ses lèvres finissent par articulées:**_

_**« Merci père! »**_

_**Dawson, un peu étonné, se contente de serrer son fils adoptif dans ses bras. **_

_**Voici comment Basil de Baker Street retrouva une famille et un père aimant! Il devient officiellement le fils de Dawson même si avant tout séparait ces deux hommes qui ont mit 5ans à se découvrir.**_


End file.
